


Model Cop

by CrimeShowFanatic



Category: Castle
Genre: Community: kink of the castle, F/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimeShowFanatic/pseuds/CrimeShowFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beckett models some lingerie for Castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Model Cop

Richard Castle stared at a word document, trying to get an idea for the next scene in the book. He was working on the next Nikki Heat novel and Nikki Heat and Jameson Rook had just followed a bunch of dead leads. They were frustrated and were about to have sex which was Castle's problem. He needed them to do something new and exciting in the bedroom, kind of kinky too. Of course he had some ideas from what he and Beckett had done in bed, but he was pretty sure Kate would kill him if he put their intimate moments in his book.

Meanwhile, Kate Beckett was in Castle's bedroom changing into something that would certainly excite him, a bright red strappy lace bra with a matching bikini bottom. She laid on her stomach and texted Castle to come into the bedroom.

Castle groaned in frustration as he stared at the screen, the worlds all jumbling together. His phone buzzed, it was Kate.

Kate: Surprise for you in the bedroom ;)

Castle closed the laptop and made his way to the bedroom. He opened the door and his jaw dropped. There on the bed was his fiancé, Detective Katherine Beckett lying on her stomach in a very sexy set of lingerie. Her long legs were up in the air, her right elbow supporting her weight with her hand in her cheek, and her other hand was very seductively running through her hair.

"Babe, you're going to get flies in your mouth." Beckett broke the silence.

He shut his mouth and walked towards the bed, hypnotized by her beauty, "Damn, Kate."

"I thought you might like to see me model." She gave him her best come get in bed with me smile.

Beckett got onto her knees and pulled Castle in for a kiss. Their lips locked and Castle deepened the kiss as he ran his hand down her spine. She began unbuttoning his shirt as his hands moved to unclasp her bra. Castle's cock was getting harder with each moment that passed. He wanted her, every single inch of her body. He helped Kate pull his pants off and to Kate's surprise he had been going commando. He pushed her onto her back and began kissing her neck. Her hands trailed up and down his back. He planted wet kisses down from Kate's lips to her cleavage, right where her scar was. His lips gently brushed against the scar before his lips moved to her breast. Kate laid steady on her back with her hands running through Rick's hair, letting explore her.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" Castle asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you use those amazing lips of yours, pull of these panties, and then tell me when you've got a better view." Her voice full of lust.

Castle moved down on her and bit the front of her panties and pulled them down her smooth thighs. Kate lifted up her ass and helped him pull them off, his mouth still had her panties in it as his lips also brushed against her legs. Beckett kicked her panties off and wrapped her arms around Castle's neck.

"Have a better view now, Rick?" She purred rolling the "r" in his name.

"Absolutley. You have the most perfect firm breasts and your legs. Oh they are so smooth and long and sexy." He replied his voice husky. Kate couldn't wait any longer for him to enter inside her.

"Inside of me now!" She demanded using that deep seductive voice of hers and he happily obeyed.

With one quick movement Castle slid his cock into her and she moaned as he began pumping in her.

"You know babe, I'm in the mood for something a little...rough."

"Why don't you tell me in detail what you want." Castle leaned in to kiss her.

"I want...you to thrust your cock hard into my heat and then I want you to pin my hands over my head," She smirked before giving him her final demand, "and dominate my body however you please."

"F**k, Kaaate." He cursed. Her voice made him so hard especially when she was demanding things in that sweet lust-laced tone.

He thrusted his cock far into her pussy over and over harder with each coming thrust. She was moaning and screaming his name. He brought his hand between her legs and began putting pressure on her clit as he rubbed it. She let out a scream of satisfaction and her nails dug into his back. He knew she was getting close and he loved it when she'd clutch his shoulders and scream his name so, he continued exactly what he was doing.

"Riiick!" She cried out as her walls began to clench against him.

Castle watched as she closed her eyes and threw her head back before she began shaking intensely.

"OH RICK Ooooh! SHI- oh my god RICK!" She screamed before she collapsed limp beneath him.

It took her a few moments to recover from the earth shattering orgasm she just had.

"Mmm I think you should model lingerie for me more often." Castle purred.

"Yeah definitely."


End file.
